A gripper loom of the above-indicated type is known e.g. from DE-PS 26 44 343. An air jet is directed against the gripper when the gripper is opened. However there is a risk that dust, lint and yarn remainders will be blown into the gripper or other parts of the gripper loom by the air jet directed toward the gripper and settle there in a troublesome manner and/or load the environment.